


Rescue and Recovery Aren't Congruent

by Cynara



Category: Ghost Soup Infidel - All Media Types
Genre: Ears, Gen, Jossed, Missing Scene, Publicity Still Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynara/pseuds/Cynara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Space-elves are naturally very proud of their luxurious manes.</p><p>This is NOT RPF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue and Recovery Aren't Congruent

Ryan held Moira, her hair shaved down to lavender-grey velvet. She'd already applied her mourning makeup. Moira had no tears left to shed, and Ryan couldn't cry for her. His body gloss had lost its sheen during the fight against her captors. He pulled her against his chest, and lay one palm against her scalp.

**Author's Note:**

> If someone could make a manip for this, I'd be very appreciative.


End file.
